Lighthouse
by vzombie
Summary: Sam and Dean found a new mystery to solve at an old supposedly haunted lighthouse in Florida. They might find just what there after and then some.


*In no way do I own Supernatural or any character from the show*

Chapter 1; First Impressions

Mia and I sat in the car crying. We'd just got out of our brother's funeral, something I'd hoped we would never have to attend. The guilt was eating me up inside and I didn't know how much more I could possibly bear. It was my fault that Mitchell got killed by that, that thing. The cops were still investigating but they believed Mia and I had something to do with it. We awkwardly sat in the car, crying so hard we couldn't see ten feet in front of us. Mia did her best to comfort me, but I still felt that I was to blame.

Someone knocked on the window of the jeep, causing us to jump. I rolled down my window. "Can I help you?" I asked before wiping my eyes.

"Yeah, I think you can." He answered with a small smile. "You're Alexa right?"

"I go by Alex, but yes, that's me." I answered looking over at Mia confused.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean." He told him motioning to himself and the guy standing beside him. Dean gave him an annoyed look, like he said something he shouldn't have.

"And how can I help you, Sam?" I asked wiping my nose with a tissue.

"Well, we uh, we just wanted to give you our condolences for your brother." He said looking over to his brother.

"Yeah, it seems very tragic." Dean agreed.

I nodded while Mia murmured "Thank you."

"Why don't you two let me drive you home?" Sam offered, "You don't look like you're in any condition to be driving..." He said with a concerned look.

"I don't think—" I started. Mia placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Please." Sam pleaded.

He was really cute and I knew he was probably right. "Yeah, okay." I agreed.

He smiled, "Alright. Cool, Dean, you can just follow us." He told him as I climbed into the back seat. Mia decided to come back and join me, leaving Sam alone in the driver's seat. "Uh, I know you guys are having a really bad day, but I have to get directions to your house."

I looked at Mia and giggled, "Crap, that's right. Hold on, I'll sit up there." I told him climbing out of the back seat. I climbed back in and buckled my seat belt. "Oh, I should warn you." I pulled the gun out of my glove box. "I'm packing. You're cute, but I'll still blow your damn brains out. Just a warning, no funny business, okay?" I told him placing the gun under my seat.

I could hear Mia laughing in the back seat.

Sam nodded, "Fair enough." He laughed turning the key over. I watched him closely. "So, where do I go now?" He asked stopping on the edge of the parking lot.

"Left"

I continued to give him directions to our house, choking back tears the whole way. After about a twenty minute drive we were sitting in the driveway. "See." Sam smiled, "No funny business."

I laughed, "Sorry."

"No problem" He laugh, "Believe me, I don't blame you..."

I smiled, "Your brother has a sweet ride." I commented seeing him pull up behind us.

Sam nodded, "It's his like his child." He said sarcastically.

"Does he have any kids?"

"Dean?" He asked with a laugh, "No. Dean isn't really the kid type."

"Oh." I said with a nod, "Well, would you guys like to come in for a bit?" I asked getting out of the car. Mia and Sam followed. I walked up to the door and pulled my key out of my purse. I opened the door and Mia followed me in, Sam and Dean waited at the door. I turned around and gave them a puzzled look. "Aren't you coming in?" I wondered with an eyebrow raised.

They looked at each other before walking in.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Mia offered.

"Sure." They answered together.

"Sweet tea sound good?" She asked

"Perfect" Sam said as Dean agreed with smile.

"Sit, please. You're making me nervous." I laughed sitting on the couch. Sam took a seat in the recliner and Dean sat beside me. I inched over a bit, leaving some room between us.

"So, how'd you know Mitch?" Mia asked returning with four glasses of sweet tea,

"Thanks" Each of us said taking a glass.

"Yeah, how did you know him?" I asked taking a sip of my tea, "He never mentioned you two."

"Well..." Sam started, "We kind of investigate stories similar to what happened to your brother."

Dean gave him another glare. "Great" He uttered under his breath. "Sam, can I talk to you outside, privately." He said grabbing Sam by his coat and walking him outside and closing the door behind them.

*Sam's POV*

I followed Dean out to the car. He leaned against the hood while I stood a few feet in front of him "What Dean?" I scowled crossing my arms.

He gritted his teeth, "You can't just be telling people what we really do. Who we really are." He lectured.

"Dean, I'm not going to lie to them." I retorted, "I'm so sick of lying to people. I'm not going to keep doing it if we don't have to."

"Sam, how do you know we don't have to?" He demanded. I kept quiet. "Exactly!" He shouted, "You don't know. So until you know for sure, we don't tell them a damn thing that's true." He informed me. "You got it?"

"Yeah Dean, I got it." I said with a sigh.

"Good, now, we're reporters from out of –"

The front door opened and Alex walked out to her car. "Shit," I murmured knowing what she was after. Next thing I knew, she had her pistol in her hand aiming it right at my face. "Alex, I can explain." I told her raising my hands in surrender.

"I don't want you to." She cried, "Get off my fucking property before I shoot you both." She threatened. "Don't think I won't, either. I don't have a thing holding me back now."

"Whoa, take it easy." Dean pleaded, "We're just here to help."

"No, you're here to lie. Now, get the hell away from us." She said, placing her finger on the hammer causing it to make a click.

"Alright. Alright, we're going!" Dean said.

"I'm sorry." I frowned putting his hand on the impala's door handle.

Alex shook her head, as if she was disagreeing. "This is why I don't trust anyone, especially not shady guys who appear out of nowhere."

I nodded, "I understand. I'm really sorry, Alex." I repeated.

"Sam, get your ass in the car. Now." Dean ordered.

I slid into the seat and we took off down the road.

"See." I shouted out of anger. "This is why I wanted to be honest with them." I was so angry with him. "That was her brother, Dean." I muttered. "Can you possibly imagine how awful she must feel? She feels guilty, scared and alone."

Dean focused on the road. "I know this, Sam. But it doesn't change how things go. We don't tell the truth, we never do and she's no exception."

"What about Cassie? Remember her? You're little girlfriend, you told her the truth." I reminded him. "Why was she an exception?" I demanded.

"Damn it Sam, that's different." He tried to defend.

"No, Dean. It's not any damn different and you know it." I countered, "We have to help them. We need to get to the bottom of whatever is in that lighthouse." Dean gave me another look. "What if that was me?"

Dean shook his head, "Damn it Sam." He said turning the car around. "If she shoots me or you, that's it."

"She isn't going to shoot us." I said in a low voice.

"You don't know that" Dean opposed.

I shook my head, "I can feel it. Just trust me." I said as we pulled back up to the house.

"Oh is that right, psych boy?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's right." I agreed, "Now, give me a piece of paper."

"What the hell?" Dean snapped, "I'm driving. Find your own damn paper."

I rolled my eyes and leaned over into the back seat grabbing one of our journals. I snagged a pen before turning back around and scribbling down a note. Just as I finished, we pulled back up to the house. I got out of the car and jogged up to the front door, knocking twice before sliding it between the door and the frame and running back to the impala.

Dean took off as soon as I was in.

*Alex's POV*

I heard a knock at the door. I was praying it wasn't Sam again, I really didn't want to shoot him or call the cops. I opened the door, finding Dean's car speeding off down the road as a piece of paper fell to the ground. I leaned down to pick it up.

Alex,

Please meet us at the lighthouse at 8 tonight. No more lies, I promise. Please be there, we really want to help. Here's my cell, 650-381-9067

Sam

I let out a long sigh before walking back into the house. I promised myself I'd never go back there, but I guess I had no choice.


End file.
